Dot The Very Picky Eater
by LiL' Pug
Summary: It teaches a lesson Dot goes to Runt's birthday and gets pie. She likes it. But whats inside she hates! Whats in side is... read the whole stroy to find out! She only likes junk food!
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 The Picky Eater**

Dot and her brothers Yakko and Wakko, were helping Grandma unpack the groceries. " Yuck!" said Dot. " I'm not going to eat this!" " You've never even tried it," said Grandma. " But it's looking at me. Eww!" cried Dot. " It's fish if you try it you might like it." suggested Grandma. '' I had to try new foods because I was getting older." Yakko told to Dot. No matter what she had to do she wasn't going to try anything new. So they calld her **: DOT THE PICKY EATER**.

"I don't eat anything with eyes, or pickles, tomatoes, mushrooms, eggplant, pineapple, parsnips, cauliflower, sause,olives, beets, beans, fruit cake, pears, peas, clams, shrimp, and fish. Well... and maybe a few other things. I would never eat liver in a million years, and more than anything else in the whole world, I hate spinach!" " Face it," said Wakko "You are a picky eater." Dot didn't care. She thought she was doing what was best for her.

On Wednesday, Grandpa surpised Dot when he packed her lunch for the play group. "Did you eat your sandwich?" he asked on the way home. " It fell in the dirt." said Dot "It was and accident." she explained. "Are you sure it fell in the dirt?" Grandpa asked in a weird voice. "Uh-huh." Dot mumbled. Thursday at dinner, Dot pretended to try the Hawaiian Shrimp. '' I saw that." whispered Yakko. Dot threw the shrimp to the garbage can. She didn't even try it. "Picky me."

Mindy invited Dot to stay for dinner on Friday. "We're having spaghetti! said Mindy. "May I have mine plain please?" asked Dot. "No sause." " Thats the best part!'' Mindy said. " Are these little greenthings spinach?" Dot asked when her dinner arrived. " It's parsley." said Mindy. "Try it." While everyone else ate, Dot just moved her food back and forth into little piles. " You'll never be a Clean Plate Rangerat this rate." said Mindy.Dot didn't care. She didn't want to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

On Sunday, Dot and her family went out to eat. "This salad has spinach in it! cried Dot. "Just try it." said Grandma. " She's going to have a tantrum." warned Yakko. " Please try it." said Grandpa. " It's good for you!" Wakko said. " You don't even it, so how do you know?" Yakko explained. " Yeah, if you don't eat it I don't have to eat it!" Dot said. The only people that can make her eat other types offood is Grandma and Grandpa. Not Yakko or Wakko. Not even her!

''No, I'm not going to eat it!" said Dot,and she pounded her fist onto the salad dish. All of the salad went on the floor. Everybody kept looking at them. " I'm so embarrased." said Grandma. "No more restaurants for you!" scolded Grandpa. " She is such a problem!'' Wakko said." Do we have a problem?" the manager asked. " No sorry, she isn't in a good mood." Grandma told the manager. Now they were really mad. People will still stareing at them. They all were mad.

From then on, the family went out to dinner without Dot. "I'd rather stay home with a neighbor anyway." said Dot. Mrs. Brown only allowed carrot sticks for snack. And at exactly eight o'clock she said, "Bedtime.Now hop, quick like a bunny!" When I go to bed I have to sleep with the door shut all the way and picth black. Sometimes I get really scared. Thats why I close the window. The other reason is because I might have bad dreams. No more fun after I'm in bed.

One morning at breackfast, Yakko twriled a tiny paper umbrella. "Where did you get that?" demanded Dot. "At the Chinese Restaurant," said Yakko. "It was fun!" Dot began to wonder what she was missing. Maybe she would eat lots of food. " Tomorrow is Runt's birthday!" announced Grandma. "It's out big night out!" " I wantto go to!" said Dot. " You will have to eat what's on the menu." said Grandpa. " I will."said Dot." You will have to try new foods." saidYakko. "I will."said Dot. " Even is it's green and looks like a big leaf?" asked Wakko. They were sitting on a stone wall. Grandma and Grandpa were doinggarden work.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone got dressed up on Saturday night. Grandma wore a green dress, Grandpa, Wakko, and Yakkowore a blue suite. wore a purple dress with black shoes with bows. They pinched her feet. Rita was looking sexy. Runt was all dressed up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUNT!" all three of them said at the same time. " I hope they have plain spaghetti." prayed Dot. Dot was happy when she sat in her chair. "No one will see me if I have to get rid of something disgusting." she thought. You couldn't even see her mouth. She had 2 spoons, 1 knife, and 2 forks. She gave the knive to her Grandma.

" I'm Richard." said the watier. " Here's a kiddie seat for the little lady." "Thanks a lot.'' said Dot. " Do you have food with the little umbrellas on it?' she asked . " Sorry, we do not." said the waiter. Everyone ordered except Dot. " You'd better bring her the kidie menu." said Yakko. Grandpa read Dot the list of food. Here is what the kiddie menu said:

**Three Little Pigs In Blanckets**

**Farmer In The Deli Bagel Platter**

** Pirate Pita Pocket**

** Little Bo Peep Pot Pie**

**Three Bear Burgers With Fries **

** Goldilocks Griddle Cakes**

" Time to choose." he said. "I guess I'll have the Three Bear Burgers and the pie." said Dot.


End file.
